Two Twin Half-Bloods-Cassandra and Callisto
by C.E.G.O. 15
Summary: When twin girls Cassandra and Callisto come to Camp Half-Blood, ,nothing could be the same. Their world is turned upside down, and they each meet people that are just their type


Okay y'all. This is my first story, so I don't want any bad reviews. However, I can take a little constructive criticism. A big shout-out to my BFF, lunasilverwing12. Hope you enjoy the story.

It had been a long time since we'd been in danger. We were running for our lives. Running from this the way, I'm Callisto Europa Galena Opal, and my sister is Cassandra Andromeda Opal. The first time ourl ives had been at stake was the day mom was killed. She was killed by this monster that could shift shapes. Since my sister and I were addicted to Greek mythology (it really comes in handy sometimes) we were able to identify what the monster was. Funny thing is, both Cass and I had read the Iliad many times, and we found something called the Mist. It obscured the views of weird Greek mythological things from mortals. But, we could see the shape-shifter for who it was. Anyway, back to the actual story.  
Cass and I were sitting in our boring Chemistry Class at Delos High School in the Upper East Side of Manhattan. It was funny that the school had been named for the island Apollo (and I think Artemis as well) had been born on. Our teacher droned on about how explosive francium was and how radioactive radium was. Personally, I just wanted to put a hole in the guy, right here, right now. He was my least favorite teacher, Mr. Dixon. Sure, his classes were always informative, but he hated me and my sister with a purple passion. But, he was forced to give us good grades, since we were the only ones who had gotten straight A+'s in his class. The rest of the class tried to mooch off of our homework and usually got straight D-'s. However, the people who tried to copy off of our homework usually got my Callisto's-Magic-Instant-Black-Eye treatment. Anyway, we were about to finish out last class of the day, when we saw our best friend, Percy Jackson. Most people were amazed when we told them that Percy was our best friend, since he was one of the most popular guys in the school. There were so many girls trying to hit on him. But, he kept repeating to them that he had a girlfriend. A brainy one at that. Percy had befriended us immediately, the day we came here, because we were so alike. In what ways, I forgot. Suddenly, Mr. Dixon called us into his room to talk to us. He said that we were never going to catch him because he was a god. We knew that he wasn't talking about Percy because I have a very strong feeling that a person who can armpit-fart "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction was definitely NOT a god. Mr. Dixon started to transform. He turned into a huge furry man. He had human legs and a human torso, but his head was the shape of a bull's. He had a huge pair of I'm-Going-To-Run-You-Through-With-These-Babies horns and a heavy brass ring through his nose. He was wearing tighty-whities which were spotless clean. He also had a gigantic battle-axe strapped to his back. We could immediately recognize who it was. It was the famed Minotaur. School had gotten over about fifteen minutes ago, and the rest of the students had run out of the building. We raced out, with the Minotaur following in hot pursuit. Suddenly, Percy popped out from between the lockers. He grabbed my arm and led both of us to the door. He said, "I know where to taske you guys. You'll be safe there." We immediately followed him, because we'd learn to trust Percy's judgement. He quickly pulled out a golden coin from his pocket. I knew it was a drachma from our Greek unit in History. This coin was what the gods of Mount Olympus were supposed to have used. He threw it onto the asphalt outside our school. He quickly said "Stethi O Harma diaboles !" Somehow, I understood what he said. He had said, "Stop, Chariot of Damnation." That did not exactly take my mind away from the fact that there was a blood-thirsty beef boy running after us.


End file.
